fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Levia
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Levia (リヴァイア Rivaia) was one of the seven Dragons controlled by Future Rogue that arrived to Crocus through the Eclipse Gate in order to destroy mankind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 Appearance Like most of the Dragons, Levia's body is extremely huge. He possesses four limbs and a pair of wings that allow him to fly. On his chin, he seems to have grown a beard. However, Levia's distinct feature is that his body is covered with protuberances resembling fish's fins, having them on the sides of his head, his back and even limbs. his body is also covered with scales that look like the skin of fish, further resembling this animal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 12 Personality There isn't much known about Levia's personality as he has been under the control of Future Rogue, however, he has expressed a dedication to the mission given to him when he scolded Scissor Runner for not doing his job properly, telling him to even injure his target if it is needed for his capture, unlike Scissor Runner, who simply expressed his desire to kill humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 On the other hand, Levia expressed his desire to solve the situation the peaceful way when he told Rogue to do as they say and they won't harm him. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc With the activation of the Eclipse Gate on July 7, the moon being in a state of eclipse causes it to become uncontrollable and connect to 400 years in past. As the door finally opens, Dragons start coming out of it. However, Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria use their Celestial Spirit Magic to summon the Twelve Zodiac Spirits and manage to close the Eclipse Gate. In spite of that, seven Dragons are already present in Crocus, Levia being one of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-10 That is when Future Rogue appears, claiming that he is capable of controlling the Dragons with his Dragon Supremacy Magic and with Levia and other Dragons flying above him, he announces the beginning of the Dragon Era. He then tells the Dragons to kill all the Mages currently present in Crocus and Levia descends to follow this order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-18 Later, Levia meets up with Rogue Cheney, who was told by Sting Eucliffe to look for another Dragon to defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 6 However, the Dragon manages to overpower the Dragon Slayer as Rogue is seen exhausted, with Levia telling him to give up as he is unable to defeat a Dragon. Levia then states to Rogue that they have orders to spare him. When Rogue questions this, Levia reveals that the one behind this is Rogue's future self who is aspiring to become a king. Rogue refuses to believe this but suddenly, his own shadow speaks to him, claiming that it's true. Levia tells Rogue to submit to his fate, as his heart is about to be stained with evil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 12-15 However, that is when Sting appears, telling Rogue to stop daydreaming. After stating that he will lend him a hand, surprised Rogue asks whether Sting has already managed to defeat a Dragon, to which Sting replies that he has brought his Dragon with him. The mentioned Dragon, Scissor Runner, then appears, crushing through a building. Levia tells Scissor Runner that a capture mission doesn't mean his target cannot be injured, but the latter just states that he wants to destroy all humans. Sting and Rogue then get ready, prepared to show Levia and Scissor Runner the power of the Twin Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 10-12 Magic & Abilities Flight: Being a Dragon, Levia is able to use his wings to ascend and fly to his desired location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 Immense Durability: Levia is an extremely durable Dragon as he was able to shrug off all continuous magical attacks by the Twilight Ogre Mages, emerging unscathed as if nothing happened to him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 as well as withstanding Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 195 Quotes *(To Rogue Cheney) "You should stay quiet. Only you will be allowed to survive in this desperate world. And you will be king." *(To Rogue Cheney) "Accept it. Your heart is dyed in darkness. Or well... it soon will be."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 15 *(To Scissor Runner) ''"Scissor Runner, a capture mission doesn't mean you can't break a few bones." Battles & Events *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Levia *Rogue Cheney vs. Levia *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased